An aircraft air-conditioning system comprises a series of air guiding elements to which air, which flows via an air inlet opening through a duct system of the aircraft air-conditioning system, is supplied and which serve to direct the conditioned air which is provided by the aircraft air-conditioning system into the passenger cabin of the aircraft. In modern commercial aircraft, the air guiding elements may be arranged, for example, in the foot space of the passenger cabin and/or in the region of the luggage compartments mounted above the seat rows, that is to say in the triangular region between the luggage compartments, the aircraft outer skin and the cabin lining. In the case of a known air guiding element with lateral air feed, a so-called side feeder air guiding element, the air inlet opening opens into a distributing pipe which tapers in the flow direction of the air flowing through the air guiding element and in which the air supplied via the air inlet opening is diverted by 90° in the direction of an air outlet opening. To control the distribution of the air flow leaving the air outlet opening of the air guiding element, the air on its flow path through the air guiding element is customarily directed through at least one grid screen or apertured screen. The grid screen(s) or apertured screen(s) causes/cause a backing-up of the air flowing through the air guiding element and thus a pressure drop which is intended to enable a uniform outflow of the air over the entire cross-section of the air outlet opening of the air guiding element.
However, particularly in the case of side feeder air guiding elements with low installation depths, that is to say side feeder air guiding elements in which the distance between the air inlet opening and the air outlet opening is small, the problem arises that the flat grid screen(s) or apertured screen(s) used in these elements cannot eliminate to a sufficient degree the momentum directed in the direction of the air flow through the air inlet opening. This may result in the air flow not leaving the air outlet opening in a desired direction, that is to say, for example, at an angle of 90° relative to the flow direction of the air through the air inlet opening, but rather the air flowing out at an angle, that is to say inclined relative to the desired outflow direction.